


A long awaiting catch

by CursedYandere



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Kidnapping, M/M, Manga & Anime, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedYandere/pseuds/CursedYandere
Summary: After so long of waiting, studying, and sizing down the prey, the predator has his claws sunk deep and is refusing to let go.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A long awaiting catch

_Water droplets fell from the cracked ceiling above as the downpour outside continued to ravage the lands. The wind was barely audible for the walls concealed their fierce roars. One drop of rain water fell onto the male's cheek, causing his eyes to twitch._ _Minato's eyelids slowly lift, allowing his blue eyes to be revealed. They move accordingly from one end to another, trying to adjust to his dark surroundings._

_Memories flood back to him from moments prior. He had gotten into a fight, but had been caught off guard by their immense power and speed. Minato never caught a glimpse of the person's face from how dark it was, but the chakra alone was enough to send shivers down the spine of even the bravest soul. The blonde rose from his laying position on the cold ground, but felt oddly heavy. He realizes the reason after getting a feel of the thing that was around his neck and ankles. Heavy chains held him down in place. Power radiated from them. Sealed ones, at that. Just his luck._

_Minato turns his head as he hears a door slam open off to his far left. A small ball of light came towards him, a ball he identified to be coming from a candle's flame, but it barely illuminated anything. The one carrying said candle chuckled in a dark manner. "You're finally awake. I feared that the blow to your head was too strong. But I'm glad to know that was not the case." It was a deep voice, laced with what he could only assume to be malice or other negative intentions. "Why am I here? Who are you?" Minato speaks up, demanding the reason of his capture to this cold and mold ridden place._

_"Why? Because, dear Namikaze..." The male paused. Minato saw the candle go out, thus losing sight of the only light source he had. Before he knew it, a pair of red glowing eyes were right in front of him. Red eyes with a pattern he knew could only belong to an Uchiha. They were mere inches from his face. Minato didn't have any time to react to them as he felt his chin being grabbed onto, a cold and strong touch preventing him from looking away. A hot breath lurked on his soft lips from time to time, only for it to be replaced with the other's tongue as it licked over Minato's now trembling lips._

_"... Uchiha Madara always gets what he wants. And you're one dance partner I'll never grow tired of dancing with."_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble I made a long time ago but had forgotten to post. I was kinda afraid it wouldn't be good enough, but I'm somewhat confident for it to be distributed for consumption to all of my beautiful viewers. <3 I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing.


End file.
